poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding Sandy
This is how Finding Sandy goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime: Battle for Volcano Island. Spongebob, Optimus, Twilight, Stringer, and Timmy Turner hear a noise Danny Phantom: What was that? Spongebob Squarepants: I don't know. Timmy Turner: You think it could be Sandy? Optimus Prime: It could be. Twilight Sparkle: We can't hear her. Her voice is too soft. Stringer: Let me deal with it. Sound blaster! fires his Mega Decibel Sound Blaster and it makes Sandy's voice louder Sandy Cheeks (voice): Hiya! Take that! Danny Phantom: What does that sound like? Spongebob Squarepants: Kara-tay! Stringer: Wait, there's someone else. is seen in battle with Sandy Voltix (voice): You are no match for Voltix, Squirrel! Sandy Cheeks (voice): Oh, we'll see about that. Voltix (voice): And indeed we will. kicks Voltix into a wall, knocking him out. The others arrive Spongebob Squarepants: Sandy! uses his Lightning Whip to electrocute Sandy and knock her out and picks her up and teleports to the Crystal Ruins Danny Phantom: No! Spongebob Squarepants: We've gotta save Sandy! Timmy Turner: And fast. Optimus Prime: Stringer. We require your knowledge. Twilight Sparkle: Any idea where Voltix went? Stringer: He went to the Crystal Ruins. Danny Phantom: Alright! Spongebob Squarepants: Let's go! teleports everyone to the Crystal Ruins Danny Phantom: Well, here we are. Spongebob Squarepants: Sandy needs us. Timmy Turner: Yeah. Optimus Prime: Come on. Twilight Sparkle: Let's go. Stringer: Uh-oh. Trouble. Ooze Monsters, Rock Ooze Monsters, Ooze Bugs, and Crystal Scoripions attack arrive at a crystal temple Danny Phantom: This must where Voltix is keeping Sandy captive. Spongebob Squarepants: Hang on, Sandy! We're coming for you! Timmy Turner: This is going to be awesome! Especially with battle robots on our side. Optimus Prime: I prefer the term "Autobot" thank you. Twilight Sparkle: Well, what are we waiting for? Stringer: Let's kick some Voltix butt. of Rock Monsters appear heroes arrive at the top of the Crystal Temple Spongebob Squarepants: Well, here we are. appears Voltix: Well, well, well, look who we have here. Danny Phantom: Voltix! Spongebob Squarepants: Where are you holding Sandy?! Timmy Turner: You unhand her this instant. Optimus Prime: Or we will be forced to use our friendship magic on you. Twilight Sparkle: Now! Stringer: We're not telling you again. Voltix: You want the Deep-Sea Squirrel, then go through me. brings out his Lightning Whip and Volt Shooter Danny Phantom: Well, we'd better give this guy the action he wants. Spongebob Squarepants: You said it. Timmy Turner: I agree. Optimus Prime: I can feel the friendship building inside me. Twilight Sparkle: Me too. Stringer: Me three. summons lightning clouds and fires his Volt Shooter Voltix: evilly Careful, electricity can sting. Danny Phantom: Oh, we will. Spongebob Squarepants: Ready? Timmy Turner: One... Optimus Prime: Two... Twilight Sparkle: Three... Stringer: NOW! unleash their friendship magic on Voltix Voltix: It'll take more than your friendship magic to defeat Voltix. Danny Phantom: Oh, really? Spongebob Squarepants: There's more to us than meets your eyes. Timmy Turner: He's right. Optimus Prime: We won't stop until Thunderwing is defeated. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Stringer: He's almost weak. Voltix is defeated, Stringer cuffs Voltix Voltix: Huh? No! then unplugs Voltix's red wires from his helmet Stringer: You're caught and cuffed. leads him away Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts